This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To assess the feasibility of producing iPS derived Dopaminergic autologous for restoration of Parkinson's disease. This project, funded by a UW-ICTR Type I grant, recently began and progress is forthcoming. This research used WNPRC Assay Services and CPI.